


December 14th

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Life Gets Better Together [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet Ending, Ciel Phantomhive's Birthday, Feels For Days, Gen, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Past Character Death, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: A bittersweet birthday.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Life Gets Better Together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	December 14th

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, ya'll! I'm sorry I never uploaded this series last month, but in all honesty life hasn't been all that nice to me recently lol. In short, I've been dealing with the grief and depression from losing my grandma in August, I was sick for the end of October and beginning of November (first with a cold, then some shitty stomach bug), and of course my usual string of writers block. I do plan on posting another fic for this series in another week or so tho. I already started writing it a couple days ago, so hopefully it'll be very soon! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this slightly angsty fic for our precious boy's birthday! ^ ^
> 
> Ciel (22)

December 14th.

The skies were dark grey, white flakes lightly falling from them. Snow crunched beneath his boots as he weaved his way through and around the many gravestones that littered 'St. Raven's Cemetery' ground, the cold wind blowing his slate locks into a flurry mess.

He always came here on this day; always in the early afternoon, never any earlier, never any later. It was a sort of tradition he made for himself, and only himself. It was easier when he was alone, where no one but the gravestones and the occasional strangers that came to visit their own loved ones, could be the only ones to bare witness to a possible breakdown from him.

December 14th, his birthday–the day he lost the two most important people in his life six years ago.

Ciel stopped in front of a wide, grey, knee-high headstone. Engraved on each side of the stone were pictures' of his mother and father's smiling faces'.

"Hey, mum. Hey, dad," he greeted softly. "I brought you both another bouquet of Christmas-y flowers."

Ciel gently and neatly set the flowers down in front of the headstone. "I know how much the two of you loved the Christmas season and always preferred shopping for decorations at 'Daniella's Christmas Decor', but I had to go to a different shop this time around because of a break in they had last night, I'm sure you both understand. Hopefully these are still just as lovely as last year's."

Ciel let out a small sigh, watching as his breath appeared and dissipated in the air, letting his mind wonder through memories long past.

He remembered how Christmas time growing up was always filled with fresh homemade cookies, bright lights and beautiful decorations, and many family activities before Christmas day came to be. Their house radiating love, joy and happiness every year during his childhood–especially on his birthday and Christmas day.

Those memories were bittersweet.

The first three years after their death, Ciel didn't celebrate either his birthday or Christmas, it just didn't feel right to him anymore. Nothing felt right anymore. Thankfully, the remaining of his family understood that, and never once tried to force him into celebrating. The only things he would accept on his birthday were the simple 'happy birthday' messages' he'd receive through text from his cousins, and the small cake his aunt Ann would always bake for him. Come Christmas, he would stay indoors and do everything within his power to distract himself from the fact that it _was_ Christmas. All of that began to change, though, when Sebastian came into his life.

Along with Sebastian, came a light that gradually began eating away at the darkness surrounding him. The first birthday he spent while in a relationship with Sebastian, was also the first time that Ciel celebrated it since his parents' death. It wasn't a big celebration by any means, but they went to a sweets shop and bought a dozen of assorted cakes and other delicious treats, along with two large hot chocolates. They took them back to Sebastian's flat, where they remained for the rest of Ciel's birthday; eating their treats and drinking their hot chocolate while rewatching episodes of Grey's Anatomy on Netflix. It had truly been one of the best birthdays he'd had since their death. Gradually, a lot of things were getting easier, and he had his amazing boyfriend in part to thank for that.

"I feel like there's so much to talk about with you two, that I don't really know where to start." Ciel chuckles. "Though, I suppose that's how it always is whenever I come visit."

He inhales a deep breath and exhales through his nose, gathering all his thoughts together on what he wants to say.

"I suppose let's begin with me and Sebastian first. Well, just last month, we started looking into homes to rent. We don't want anything too big though, just a simple two bedroom with a nice backyard. Sebastian's been wanting an office for quite sometime now, says it'll be easier for him to get his paperwork done–which I completely agree with. I don't think either of us wants to continue stepping on or dropping things on top of official law papers anymore, and trust me, no matter how careful we are, when they're lying all over the sofa and coffee table, it sadly happens more often than you'd think."

"That's really the only big news about us, concerning our relationship, at the moment. We're both doing well, respectively–health wise and job wise–and we couldn't be more happier with one another." Ciel's lips turned up into a tiny smile, eyes shining with a mixture of love and sadness. "I know I say this every time I come, but I really do wish he could have met the two of you. He really is an amazing man, and I wouldn't ask for anyone better; because he _is_ the best. You would've loved him, and I know he would have loved you, too."

Tears gathered at the corners of Ciel's eyes. He closed them, and inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath, trying to get his emotions back under control. It obviously wouldn't be the first time Ciel's broken down at the cemetery, but that didn't mean he wanted to sob his heart out every single time he came to visit. A few tears still managed to escape down his face, and he could feel his throat tightening with the urge to sob, but he quickly brushed the tears away and cleared his throat until the tightness eased up. With one last deep breath, Ciel was able to open his eyes again without anymore tears threatening to fall, and could finally continue speaking.

"The rest of the family is doing well, too, thank goodness. Aunt Ann actually just recently got promoted to Chief of General Surgery, so you can imagine she's pretty ecstatic about that. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. It's nice, it's really nice seeing her accomplish her goals. I'm so proud of her, and I know you would be too, mum."

"Oh, do you remember that girl–Sieglinde–I told you Lizzie went on a few dates with? Well, now Lizzie and her are officially in a relationship! They make such a darling couple."

"Oh! And another piece of exciting news; Edward and Herman announced a few days ago that they want to start a family, so come the new year they said they're going to be looking into a surrogate. I'm so happy and excited for them, they're going to make incredible parents."

Ciel sighed heavily, his bright expression faltering. "I can't believe it's been six years. Somehow, it feels like it's already been over a decade, and yet... it also still feels like it was only yesterday everyone was standing here, watching your coffin be lowered into the ground." He wiped a tear from his cheek that he never registered falling.

A strong gust of icy wind blew past Ciel, rustling the trees and sending a shiver through his body. He looked up at the sky, the once dark grey clouds were beginning to turn black.

"It looks like a storm is coming." Looking back down at the headstone, Ciel let out another deep, heavy sigh. "I guess I should get going now, then. I wish I could stay longer, but I can't risk getting caught in traffic because of the snow. That's the last thing I need happening today."

"I'll be back next weekend to let you know how Christmas went though, I promise. I think this year I'll even have more good things to retell than I did last year." He smiles softly at each of their pictures, before turning around to head back to his car.

He was only a few steps away from his parents' grave, when another gust of strong wind blew past him, carrying what sounded like whispering voices within it. Two _very_ familiar sounding voices.

_"We're proud... of you... Ciel."_

Ciel stopped in his tracks. Had he just heard... what he thought he just heard?

No, he shook his head, it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

But...

He turned his head and took one last longing look at his parents' grave. With a sad smile playing on his lips, Ciel whispered, "Love you, mum. Love you, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
